User blog:Moon Snail/An interview with Moon Snail's characters
Greetings, friends. Welcome to the first Interlocked part, where we interview the many room traversers, and find their opinions and life. First up, we're talking with the characters owned by Moon Snail. If you don't remember, they are: *Barbarian King *Lucas *Super Monkey *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mysterious Figure Villains will be interviewed at a later point. Now, let's begin. Sonic: Oh yeah! I'm ready! Lucas: Here we go! Barbarian King: Let's get this on. Super Monkey: Let's get bananas! Hello there. Let's start you all off with a simple question: What's your favorite food? Lucas: Shrimp's really good! Barbarian King: I like Chicken quite a lot. Super Monkey: I'm a monkey, take a good guess. Sonic: Always down for a chili dog! How do you feel the rooms have affected you? Lucas: I've felt like a better person. I never realized how emotionless I was until I got to everyone. Barbarian King: It's given me more fighting skills! Super Monkey: Made me cooler, stronger, and humbler! Sonic: Well, they created me, sorta. What's your favorite game? Lucas: Plants Vs. Zombies never gets old! Barbarian King: Clash of Clans! Super Monkey: Everything by Ninja Kiwi. Sonic: I feel like this isn't a very bias-proof question for a bunch of video game characters. What was your favorite experience in the rooms? Lucas: Beating Necrola in Clash Royale! Barbarian King: The battle against the Golem was great. Super Monkey: Buoy Base's awesome music! Sonic: Becoming a non-trophy. What was your least favorite experience in the rooms? Lucas: The entire Super Mario Galaxy room. It completely went against me. Barbarian King: Going into comatose in Plague Inc, and not recovering until Terraria. Super Monkey: Being a killer robot was not fun. Sonic: A bit of my time after I realized how terrible battling constantly for 10 years was. Lucas, are you proud of the forums you've created and worked on? Lucas: Yeah! Though I'd give the credit to Jelo, since he's worked on a lot of the images. Which villain scares you the most? Lucas: Flowey. I don't wanna know how powerful he is with more SOULs. Barbarian King: Necrola. Super Monkey: Is it even a question? Obviously Necrola. Sonic: Master Hand and Necrola. Cats or dogs? Lucas: Cats. Barbarian King: I dunno. Super Monkey: Dogs. Sonic: Don't think I've ever met a dog, so can't answer without bias. What's your favorite kind of pizza? Lucas: Just cheese. Toppings kind of ruin the pizza. Barbarian King: Super Monkey, is chicken pizza a thing? Super Monkey: Lemme check. *Searches* Yes. Barbarian King: Then that. Super Monkey: I like Hawaiian pizza. I'm amazed that they managed to make the pineapple not explode. Sonic: Wouldn't say I like pizza. Sonic, what places do you need to go, and why do you need to follow the rainbow? Sonic: Go f*** yourself. What's your favorite character made by someone else? Lucas: I'd say Papyrus and Jelo. Barbarian King: Pekka! I'm familiar with his kind. Super Monkey: Me's a pretty cool guy. Sonic: Are you being egotistical again? Super Monkey: No! There's a character literally called Me! Sonic: Suuuure. Anyway, I'd say I'm not familiar with everyone enough to really know. What's your ideal vacation? Lucas: Florida is beautiful, but I'm moving there later, so... Canada's Rocky Mountains? Barbarian King: Not much of a traveller. Super Monkey: Ethiopia. Cheap bananas are amazing. Sonic: I'd like to check Mario's world out some more. Do you have any crushes? Lucas: I have crushing anxiety. Does that count? Barbarian King: no crushes. Super Monkey: I dunno. But Marcy's pretty cute... Sonic: ... Super Monkey: Um... I said nothing! Sonic: *Sigh* If we're discussing the secret formula on the third Wednesday in January and it's not raining outside after we've gargled with vanilla pudding, what do we do? Lucas: That's an easy one. You just...just... let's see... if its..uh.. if it's January... with...with vanilla pudding...you...uh...pass? Barbarian King: That's the most absurdly specific question I've ever heard. Super Monkey: What the f***. Sonic: Pudding? That's not funny. Sonic, what do you hate more? Necrola's robots or Eggman's robots? Sonic: Yes. What's one thing you'd improve about yourself? Lucas: Easy one! *Pulls out a list as tall as Papyrus* Let's see... Barbarian King: I want to be distracted less. Super Monkey: Be a cheaper tower. Because honestly, I'm not that good in the games I'm in because of my ridiculous prices. Sonic: Have better games. The recent games are making me a laughingstock. If you had one wish, what would it be? Lucas: *Is still looking at the list* Barbarian King: Reach level 45. Super Monkey: Infinite wishes, obviously. Sonic: For my friends to be safe. What was the saddest moment for you in the rooms? Lucas: Having to say goodbye to my future self. Barbarian King: Seeing ARCHER really hurt me personally. Super Monkey: The deaths of Straw and Yarrow. I still miss them... Sonic: Probably Sans and Super Monkey getting killed. What are your plans for outside the rooms? Lucas: I want to start an archery school with a childhood friend of mine. Barbarian King: Probably return to my village. Super Monkey: Get rid of the bloons once and for all! Sonic: See the world beyond the locked rooms! Here's a question from Jelo Elducal! What's your reaction to Season 2? Lucas: Looking good! Love the wordplay! Barbarian King: Not bad! Not bad at all. Super Monkey: Looks promising! Can't wait to return to Monkey City! Sonic: Seasons? What? Alright. Before we go out for the next one, do you have anything to add, mysterious figure? ???: The Soulstones have arranged in the correct order. The villains will pay. ---- Alright guys. Thanks for your participation. Can't wait to see you in the final room! ''Click here for the next part, where we'll be interviewing some of SG101's characters! '' Category:Blog posts